Ever increasing environmental concerns have led industrial boilers and electric generating units (EGUs) to seek reliable cost-effective methods to control sulfur and mercury emissions. Dry bulk sorbent injection systems have been used to mitigate SO2, SO3, Hg, HCl, and HF emissions from these large industrial boilers. These systems convey sorbent materials, such as powder activated carbons from storage bins or hoppers through a convey line to injection ports on boiler flue gas ducts for the reduction of acid gases and mercury. The injected sorbent material captures with the pollutants in the flue gas to effectively and efficiently reduce emissions. Typically sorbent material is dispensed from the storage bin or hopper through an inlet to the convey line. Convey pressure is supplied to the convey line to transport the sorbent material or powder from the inlet to the injection ports. The quantity of sorbent material injected or dispensed into the convey line is measured to comply with emission regulations. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.